The prior art includes several solutions relating with a package for a flexible and elongated support presenting a plurality of single dose portions, notably of coffee.
Documents U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,143,954 and 3,213,777 disclose beverage preparation machines that present an actuation device adapted for moving a strip with a plurality of single doses successively up to an extraction device.
Document WO97/17006 discloses another machine of this type and adapted for using a strip with single doses that is housed in a zigzag disposition along a vertical direction inside a respective package.
Document WO 2007/003182 A1 discloses a supply cartridge in box form and presenting a weakening line extending around the entire perimeter of a respective package.
Documents GB 2266228 and WO 2013/169134 A2, the latter filed by the applicant of the present invention, disclose machines adapted so that can operate with cartridges for supplying of single portions in cylinder and parallelepiped form. In particular, document GB 2266228 proposes package boxes that present a package opening adapted for the exit of respective support of single portions. Said exit opening is provided in only one face of the package box and provides two opposing elements that operate with double flag window upon the support of single portions. This configuration tends to apply two opposing forces upon the support of single portions and demonstrated as less efficient under tests.
None of the documents in the prior art disclose a solution for the exit opening of said package, in particular a solution for the exit opening that provides the efficient and reliable displacement of respective support of single portions out of said package.
Moreover, none of the documents in prior art discloses a system of cartridges with dimensions enabling the use thereof by the same machine and providing a more reliable and more ergonomic use.